


Memorium

by noveltea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-24
Updated: 2010-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deanna's never liked anniversaries</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memorium

**Prompt:** _"It doesn't matter who my father was, it matters who I remember he was." (Anne Sexton)_

Storm clouds rolled threateningly overhead.

The drop in the temperature told Deanna all she needed to know about the immediate future; if she kept standing outside she was going to get wet in the down pour, but she didn't care.

These days it felt like she had too many anniversaries to keep track of, none of them happy.

Hunters she'd met while on the road with her dad. Her mom's anniversary.

Her dad's.

Sam was next to her, the both of them leaning back against the hood of the Impala watching the horizon. She didn't know what her brother was thinking; she never seemed to know these days and that was troubling enough without trying to pry open his secrets.

For today it wouldn't matter what they kept hidden. The one thing they shared was loss.

Thunder claps loud above them.

"Do you think dad got out?" Sam asked her, handing her an opened beer.

She took a sip, letting the cool liquid slide down her throat, a familiar and comforting taste, before she replied. "Yeah, he got out," she confirmed. The alternative was unthinkable. "Us Winchester's, we're not meant for Hell, apparently," she added, the words leaving a bitter taste in her mouth.

Sam didn't rise to his sister's bait. The anniversary of John Winchester's death was an open wound that was constantly being slashed open, driving her guilt out of control. He was sick of it, but he knew why she got so upset. He might not have been as close to their father as she had been, but the man inspired as much loyalty as he did rebellion, and there'd never been any doubt that he'd loved his kids.

He raised his bottle to the sky.

Dana mimicked his gesture, then upended it and let the liquid pool on the ground.

"Happy anniversary, dad," she muttered.


End file.
